Bring Me The Head of Shane Gooseman
by Red Witch
Summary: A group of bad guys plots to take out our favorite Galaxy Ranger Supertrooper, while Commander Walsh deals with his past.


**A gang of villains has taken the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. Here's another wild and crazy fic from me. **

**Bring Me The Head of Shane Gooseman**

Somewhere on an unknown planet….

"Gentlemen," The one eyed General addressed the room full of hardened criminals. "I have called you all here for one reason. We all have an enemy in common and we want only one thing! REVENGE!"

"Actually I want a bit more than that," Lazarus Slade piped up. "I'd like to rule the universe but revenge is pretty good too."

"Shut up you one eyed freak," MaCross, leader of the Black Hole gang snapped.

"Is that a crack at me?" Kilbane snapped.

"No, he was referring to the **other **one eyed freak!" Brainchild snapped pointing to Slade. "Sheesh! Now I know why the other Supertroopers declined to come!"

"We all want one thing," The General growled. "The Metamorph Shane Gooseman!"

"Hey! One Eye!" Kilbane snapped. "Goose isn't a metamorph! He's just a second rate Supertrooper."

"I thought that was **you**," MaCross smirked.

"Watch it Fish Face!" A row of metal claws popped out from Kilbane's knuckles. "Unless you want to be sushi!"

"You really think I'm scared of **that?**" MaCross snarled.

"Will you two knock it off?" Slade groaned.

"You want a piece of **this**?" Kilbane slashed at the table in front of him.

"ENOUGH!" The General snapped. "Kilbane! Save your rage for Gooseman! He is the reason we are all here today! In one way or another the man is the bane of our existence! He has destroyed our plans again and again! He is a menace that…"

"Look do you actually have a plan or are you gonna rant for the next four hours?" Brainchild moaned. "Because if you are I might as well leave. I hear enough of **that** from Kilbane all the time and my eardrums could use a break!"

"If we are going to have a break we should have some cake!" Nimrod quipped as he sauntered into the room badly playing his guitar like instrument.

"What is **he** doing here?" Slade glared at Nimrod.

"Any time anyone wants to screw around with a Galaxy Ranger is a good day for me," Nimrod told them as he sat down. "Count me in!"

"This is a secret meeting! How did you hear about it?" MaCross snapped.

"Not so secret," Nimrod pointed a clawed thumb at Kilbane. "Your friend here likes to talk."

Everyone in the room looked at Kilbane. "What?" Kilbane snapped. "Can't a guy boast on how he's finally gonna take down his most hated enemy to forty or so people in a bar without anyone making a federal case about it?"

"Oh I **knew** this was a bad idea…" Brainchild put his head into his hands. "There's a reason Supertroopers don't work together a lot…And that reason is you Kilbane!"

"Fine! You're in!" The General groaned at Nimrod. "Gentlemen…and whatever else Kilbane is…I have a plan! A trap we will concoct to ensnare the metamorph!"

"Goose is **not** a metamorph," Kilbane snapped.

"Kilbane's right on this," Brainchild agreed. "A metamorph can change form or shape without any artificial aid. Gooseman needs that stupid badge of his. If anybody's a metamorph it's Kilbane. Well technically not…"

"Can we get on with the plan?" Slade snapped.

"Yes," The General agreed. "Over the next few months I will prepare a small man made moon filled with traps all designed to destroy and break Gooseman! Then we will kidnap some of his friends and force Gooseman to participate in this dangerous game…"

"Didn't you **already** try that?" Slade raised his hand.

"Yeah and he also kicked your patootie from here to Saint Louie!" Nimrod chuckled.

"Do you have a better plan?" The General challenged.

"Well," Nimrod thought. "I heard that Gooseman has just been assigned to escort some fancy pants ambassador back from Lunar Five. If we hurry we can kidnap him on his way back to Earth. We grab him and drag him back here so we can all perform some unspeakable tortures and get our revenge. How about that?"

The General and the others blinked. "Okay…That's a better plan…" The General admitted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah I love escort missions," Doc said as he and Shane prepared to board the Ranger One. "All we have to do is go somewhere, pick something up and come back. Easy as pie."

"Yeah if the pie has a bomb in the middle of it," Shane gave him a look. "Nothing is ever easy for us. Sooner or later something goes wrong."

"Not always," Doc contradicted.

"Oh really? Name **one time** when everything went smoothly for us," Shane challenged. "Just once!"

"Uh…Give me I minute, I know it was on a Tuesday," Doc thought.

"Just as I figured," Shane grumbled.

"Relax my Gooseman," Doc grinned. "Way I figure it, we're due for things to go smoothly. Nothing is going to happen."

The two men made their way to Ranger One and were surprised to find Commander Walsh waiting for them. "Isn't this a surprise!" Doc grinned. "I didn't expect you to personally see us off, Commander."

"I'm not," Walsh had a stern look on his face. "I'm accompanying the two of you on this mission."

"Sir?" Shane raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"Was I speaking in an alien language Gooseman?" Walsh raised an eyebrow. "I said I am coming with you."

"Why?" Shane blinked. "You're the commanding officer and you're needed here."

"Let's just say for once I'd like a routine mission to go smoothly," Walsh said gruffly. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He boarded the Ranger One.

Shane gave a look to Doc. "Easy as pie huh?"

"Okay so we have an extra passenger," Doc shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yeah, right!" Shane rolled his eyes.

He was still in a foul mood as they flew the Ranger One to the space station Lunar Five. "Stupid frakking…" Shane grumbled.

"Well you're in one of your little moods today," Doc observed Shane grumbling under his breath. "Any reason you're acting in such a **charming way?** Or are you merely disappointed at this season's selection of Tri-D shows?"

"It's not the fact that we have to escort Ambassador Domani back to Earth that bothers me," Shane said. "I just don't get why the Commander insisted on coming along! This has got major security breach and disaster written all over it!"

"Actually it's not that surprising, considering their past history," Doc informed him. "I did a little research. Turns out there was a time when those two were rather close if you get my drift."

"What do you mean?" Shane blinked. Doc gave him a look. "Wait are you saying that Ambassador Domani and the **Commander**…? That's impossible!"

"**What's** impossible, Gooseman?" Walsh made his way to the front of the ship. "The fact that I was once in a relationship with an attractive woman?"

"Well yeah," Shane said without thinking. "I mean…"

"Gooseman it might surprise you but I did have a life before Wolf Den and BETA Mountain," Walsh said. He glared at Doc. "Not that it's anyone's business!"

"The information that the two of you were involved was in her personnel file which as you know is always required reading before any mission," Doc said simply. "It's not as if I read your diary."

"Personnel file?" Shane blinked.

"Yes the new updates on the personnel files of all known persons be they criminals, politicians or celebrities came in the other night," Doc said. "According to the new guidelines and specifications all significant contacts with individuals are included for cross referencing."

"Thank you Ranger Hartford for informing me of the obvious changes in BETA's information system!" Walsh growled.

"Sir, all I did was read the file as part of my standard duties in preparing for a mission," Doc made a slight grin. "I am **not **the one who placed the information that you and Ambassador Magdella Domani were engaged for over a year before you started work at Wolf Den."

"WHAT?" Shane did a double take.

"Gooseman you really should read up on some of those files," Doc whistled.

"Engaged?" Shane looked at Walsh in shock.

"Will you **stop** looking at me like I grew another head?" Walsh snapped. "Look, we were engaged but…It didn't work out. End of story. End of questions and end of discussion!" He stormed to the back of the ship.

Shane was simply stunned. Doc shrugged and flew the ship. Soon they ended up at the spaceport on Lunar Five. They disembarked from the ship and went to meet the ambassador.

"She should be here somewhere…" Walsh looked around.

"Now isn't this a sight for sore eyes, and boy are my eyes sore seeing you!" A booming voice called out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Walsh barked at a tan skinned High Ranking Earth Defense Officer who walked towards them in a gray uniform with several metals. He had short black hair, a twinkle in his brown eyes and a bounce in his step.

"Joey! Can't an old friend stop by and chew the fat for no reason at all?" The officer responded with a mischievous look in his eye.

"You're no friend of mine you low life," Walsh hissed. "How a man like you managed not only to escape being thrown into the brig for life but obtain a high command position…"

"That's funny," The officer interrupted. "I've heard a lot of my friends say the same things about **you**."

"Who is this guy?" Shane asked Doc.

"That's Commander Edgar Cain," Doc told him. "He's a high ranking officer in the military. But didn't exactly get it through proper channels if you get my drift."

"Oh Ranger Hartford let's not be so delicate," Commander Cain said cheerfully, obviously hearing what he had said. "I've been accused of everything from bribery to blackmail, to using my position to smuggle gold, jewels, technology and Pomeranian Puppies. Of course as it is pretty obvious by me standing here that those were all just wild rumors that were never proven."

Shane growled at Cain. "All right maybe I took in a stray dog or two," Cain shrugged nonchalantly. "As a gift. For a friend…"

"Goose…" Walsh warned.

"Is this little Shane Gooseman?" Cain asked in mock cheerfulness. "I haven't seen you since…Oh wait, I've **never** seen you."

"No, but I've **heard **about you," Shane growled.

"All from the mouth of **Saint** Joseph," Cain replied snidely. "The ultimate **authority** on morality. You're still upset that I put you on that e-mail list of that Right to Life group aren't you, Joey?"

"Why you…?" Walsh moved towards Cain raising a fist.

"Joseph?" A soft Italian accent reached his ears. He turned and saw a regal woman in her fifties with long black hair in a braid standing there. She was wearing a long purple and tan dress with a long tan coat.

"Magdella," Walsh addressed Ambassador Domani by her first name. "I…" Then he realized where he was and who he was with. "It's been a long time Ambassador."

"Yes it has," She studied him with cautious brown eyes.

"What no hello for me Maggie?" Cain asked.

"I'd rather say **goodbye** to you," Domani gave him a look.

"Oh Maggie my love, you wound me," Cain pressed a hand over his heart.

"No, **I** will wound you if you don't get out of here," Walsh growled.

"Touchy," Cain shook his head. "Well I must be going! Goodbye."

"Good riddance," Walsh growled as Cain left.

"Cain did have a point Commander Walsh," The ambassador told him in an icy tone. "You are **not** one to judge about morality. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to Earth as soon as possible."

"Yeah this is gonna be one fun trip," Shane grumbled as Walsh and the Ambassador went ahead of them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If the trip to Lunar Five was awkward, the trip back was even more so. "Those two have barely said two words to each other," Shane stole a furtive glance behind him. Both the Commander and The Ambassador were exchanging uncomfortable looks to each other. "I don't get why he came here if they're not going to say anything…"

"It's colder back there than on Planet Nebraska during a blizzard," Doc remarked. Suddenly the ship's sensors went on the alarm. "What the…?"

"We're being attacked by raiders," Shane growled. "So much for this mission being a piece of cake!"

"I said pie, not cake!" Doc corrected.

"You eat what you like and I'll eat what I like," Shane snapped. "Hang on!"

"Goose! Please do us all a favor and not crash the ship again!" Doc cried out as Shane piloted the ship trying to evade the raiders.

"Crash the ship?" Ambassador Domani looked a little perturbed at this.

"He's **not** going to crash the ship," Walsh told her. "It's just one of Hartford's bad jokes!"

ZZOOOOOOOOOMMM! Shane pulled a maneuver that had the ship fly backwards at high speed and then shoot down two raiders when he got them in his sights. Then he pulled up on the throttle to evade the other raiders.

"But just to be on the safe side…" Walsh was feeling a little queasy. "It wouldn't hurt to strap ourselves in."

"I'm trying to send out a distress call but we're being blocked," Doc shouted.

"Blocked? How?" Shane asked.

"My best guess is by that giant ship that just uncloaked itself in front of us," Doc gulped as a large spaceship revealed itself in front of them.

The ship sent out a huge orange flash the Ranger One was captured in. "Tractor Beam!" Shane snarled. "It's got us!"

Then some kind of electric charge seemed to flash through the ship. Everything went black. When Shane regained consciousness he found himself strapped to a vertical metal slab in a lab somewhere. "I keep telling my travel agent I want a room with a view but he never listens," He grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Keep up the jokes, Ranger Boy," MaCross sneered. He was there with his gang surrounding him. "I've finally got you where I want you! And now I'm going to take you down a peg!"

"This is the only way you **could **take me on, MaCross," Shane hissed. "Even now I have my doubts!"

"Why you…" MaCross grabbed him by the shirt.

"Enough MaCross!" Slade walked into the lab with Brainchild. "The General wants him unharmed until he's through with him!"

"The General can go suck an egg!" MaCross snapped at Slade. "I want some payback now! I say we shoot his kneecaps off!" He pulled out his blaster. "See how fast he recovers from that!"

"That won't do anything," Brainchild snapped. "What you need are neuron pain inducers! Stick him with those on maximum setting for a few hours! That'll do the trick!"

"I have a copy of Mindnet somewhere in my lab back on Tortuna," Slade suggested. "We could use that!"

"That might take too long," Patch, one of the Black Hole Gang shouted. "How about we set him on fire and roast marshmallows on him!"

"I like that plan," MaCross admitted.

"No, the pain inducers!" Brainchild snapped.

"Mindnet!" Slade shouted.

"Poke him with a stick!" A burly Black Hole gang member shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Well a really sharp stick."

"Enough!" The General walked in with Nimrod and several helmeted guards. "No one will do anything to Gooseman until after I am through with him!"

"What is this?" Shane snapped. "An I Hate Goose Convention? Where's Kilbane? I'm surprised he's not here."

"Oh he's here," Brainchild said. "But we decided to have him watch your ranger friend. We don't want you dead. Not right away that is."

"Not to mention we now have Commander Walsh and Ambassador Domani safely socked away," Slade smirked. "They will make very valuable hostages. Or presents to the Queen of the Crown."

"Forget it Slade!" Brainchild snapped. "I got dibs on Walsh too! I've got some serious payback planned for what he's done so hands off!"

"You're not doing anything until we get enough information we need," MaCross snapped. "The secrets of BETA Mountain and Longshot are a fine prize."

"As are the formulas for the Supertrooper codes," The General snapped. "Quiet! I alone will decide the Metamorph's fate!"

"I am **not** a metamorph!" Shane snapped. He looked at Brainchild. "Did you even **try** to explain that to him?"

"I tried, he didn't get it," Brainchild groaned.

"Who said you were in charge?" MaCross snapped at the General.

"I am the one that organized this," The General snarled at him. "I will decide Gooseman's fate!"

"Technically I'm the one that came up with the plan," Nimrod coughed. "Maybe I should…" The whole room glared at him. "I think I'll shut up now."

"The Cat does have a point," MaCross sneered. "You haven't done a damned thing! We did all the work!" His gang agreed. "And I still owe you for the mess you made on the Deltoid Rock!"

"Are you challenging me?" The General made a fist. "For I warn you now that I will…"

"HOLD IT!" Brainchild shouted. "Look, we all hate Gooseman and we all want him to suffer. I'm sure that if we talk it over like reasonable rational criminals we can come to a solution we can all agree on."

"I think the General is right!" Someone coughed.

"No, MaCross is right!" Someone else coughed.

"YOU HEARD THEM!" Both MaCross and The General shouted. Soon both men were screaming at each other and their respective flunkies were starting to fight with each other.

"I, Lazarus Slade…WHOAAAA!" Someone grabbed Slade and tossed him into a wall. "ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" He recovered and pulled out a pistol and started to fire into the crowd.

"Why is it every time I get together with some other bad guys people start shooting?" Nimrod screamed as he ducked for cover.

Brainchild slammed his open palm against his forehead. "So you want me to come back later or what?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"Just hold your horses Runt!" Brainchild snapped. "It's a good thing Kilbane isn't here or things would be a lot worse!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe I'm stuck down here babysitting some stupid Ranger while everyone else gets a shot at Gooseman!" Kilbane snapped as he glared at Doc in his cell.

"Gee that makes me feel so special," Doc quipped. His badge and blasters were gone.

"I can't believe the General stuck me down here! **I'm** the one that has the most reason to see him dead!" Kilbane ranted. "I don't know why I'm the one who has to stay here and watch you! You're just a normal human without that stupid badge! And so is Gooseman! Why am I stuck here with you?"

"That does sound so unfair," Doc said. "If Gooseman is going to be tortured I'd know I would want to get in on the action. Hell, if he sold tickets half of BETA would go see it!"

"What do you mean?" Kilbane looked at him.

"Oh it's just that sometimes Gooseman is a little hard to take that's all," Doc shrugged. "You know how he's always praised as the perfect sharpshooter, the best pilot, the most fearless fighter? I mean sometimes the way everyone goes on and on about him it's like you're seen as second best. Never mind, you wouldn't understand…"

"Oh really?" Kilbane growled.

"It's just kind of impossible to compete don't you know?" Doc went on, fully playing his part. "Day after day, mission after mission Commander Walsh going on and on about how good Gooseman is and how he's the best… While the rest of us rangers…well…"

"Oh let me guess," Kilbane held up his hand. "You do all the work and bust your hump and who takes all the credit? Gooseman! That lousy little Runt! Hasn't changed a bit!"

"Really?" Doc asked. "You mean he did that to you too?"

"Are you kidding?" Kilbane snapped. "Every day it was Gooseman this or Gooseman that! I lost count of how many times he got the credit for all our work whenever we went on fighting simulations! It's either four hundred and sixty four or four hundred and sixty eight depending on what you count but you get the idea!"

_Oh this is almost too easy…_Doc thought as Kilbane ranted on.

"I'm the best that ever was at Wolf Den…" Kilbane continued. "But did Walsh ever notice or complement me? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE HIM!"

"There is one thing that bothers me though," Doc thought. "If you are the best Supertrooper there is, and I'm not saying you aren't…But if you are…Why isn't the General after you for **your DNA?"**

"What are you talking about?" Kilbane growled.

"Think about it," Doc told him. "If this so called General wants metamorph DNA to use for an army, why doesn't he take it from someone who can change his DNA at **will **instead of using a badge to do it?"

"Hold it," Kilbane thought a moment. "You have a point."

"That must really burn your pork chops," Doc said. "Here you are, a top notch Supertrooper and who does the General pick to clone for his army? Goose. He gets picked over you. **Again**. If I were you I'd have some words with him!"

"You're right!" Kilbane shouted and stormed out of the room. "I'm gonna give that one eyed freak a piece of my mind!"

"Hopefully not **too** big," Doc muttered quietly after Kilbane left. "Since you obviously don't have much to spare." He saw his weapons and his badge on the table across the way. "Look it must be Christmas! I see some presents."

Doc fiddled with his right glove, it revealed a small device like a wristwatch underneath. "Good thing Q-Ball gave me my present early," Doc smirked. "Badge or not I'm still the best hacker in the galaxy."

A small antennae poked out of the watch. Doc fiddled with the controls. "I'm so glad Q-Ball worked on this little baby for occasions such as this."

The controls to the cell door sparked and it opened. "Open sez me," Doc grinned and went to retrieve his personal belongings. "Okay now to spring the Goose from this cage and get the others."

He touched his badge and activated his CDU. "Pathfinder! Up and at 'em! I need you to get the schematics of this place, locate Gooseman, the Commander and Ambassador Domani and transfer the information to the CDU."

"Right O Doc!" The cheerful program went to work. It didn't take long for Pathfinder to do the job. "The Commander and the Ambassador are just down the hall. But there are some security protocols I can't hack into. They might cause a problem."

"Problem? Please! I am the Doctor," Doc grinned as he ran to rescue the two. "There's no problem I can't handle!"

As he rounded the corner he came face to face with five very large, very well armed security droids. "Intruder alert!" The droids spoke. "Destroy! Destroy!"

"Oh dear," Doc blinked. "This could be a problem."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So much for security," Domani looked around the prison cell she and Walsh were in. "At least it's comforting to know that I wasn't the intended target."

"Gooseman and Hartford have been in much tougher positions than this," Walsh told her. "We'll get out of here."

"You have a lot of faith in them," Domani gave him a look.

"They're the best men I have," Walsh told her.

"Quite ironic that you grew one of them from scratch," Domani shook her head.

"How long are you going to stay angry at me for **that**?" Walsh asked.

"I don't know Joseph, how long **should** I wait until I forgive you for betraying some of the very beliefs we once held sacred?" She looked at him. Then she looked away. "I don't know what hurts more, the fact that you just up and took that job without even discussing it with me or that I still care about you no matter what you've done…"

"You could have come with me," Walsh said softly.

"Oh yes," Domani laughed. "A human rights activist going off to help create genetically engineered super soldiers through immoral genetic experimentation. And you still wonder **why** I broke off our engagement?"

"Maggie…" Walsh sighed. "I had to take the position. You know what would have happened if someone else was put in charge. Conditions at Wolf Den would have been much worse. At least Wolf Den was clean and the troopers were treated as humanely as possible."

"From the files I've read that's not exactly saying much," Domani looked at him.

"I had nothing to do with the conditions at the Australian Base," Walsh gave her a look. "I made sure that one was shut down when I found out that the Board of Leaders had secretly made another Supertrooper training camp."

"True but still…" Domani sighed. "How many Supertroopers were created in all? I'm the counting the ones that did die or were sent to the Cryocrypt."

"A hundred and fifteen if you include the ones from the Australian Outback and the few that died shortly after birth," Walsh admitted.

"And shortly before the disaster at Wolf Den how many were left?"

"Forty six," Walsh told her.

"Forty six," Domani's eyes narrowed. "And after **that** incident we ended up with **seven **renegades and only **one** viable trooper who you've barely managed to rehabilitate. It wasn't exactly a successful or a humane program no matter **how** you look at it."

"You're not saying anything I haven't told myself," Walsh admitted. "Sometimes I still have trouble sleeping at night. But what I did for Gooseman…it helps. At least I managed to spare him."

"Sparing him at the expense of letting that idiot Wheiner roam free after what he did!" Domani snapped.

"How did you…?" Walsh looked at her.

"It's one of the worst kept secrets among the Board of Leaders," Domani gave him a look. "Oh the public doesn't know but we do. I can understand why you didn't go after Wheiner to a degree. Yes, you wanted to protect Gooseman who was loyal to you but we both know there's more to that isn't there?"

"Yes there is," Walsh decided a half truth would suffice. "It's also not a secret that Wheiner didn't have access to X-Factor. Somehow he got his hands on it. And I don't think he did it by asking pretty please."

"You're saying someone in the Higher Council must have given it to him?" Domani's eyes widened. "Who?"

"I don't know," Walsh sighed. "Wheiner may have fired the proverbial bullet that killed the Supertrooper Project but someone gave him the gun to do it. Someone who wanted to make damn sure the Supertrooper Program never succeeded."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"Too many," Walsh grumbled. "Not just those on the council that were detractors of the program. But some of their friends and backers. I wouldn't be surprised if that maniac Cain had something to do with it. He always seems to have his hands in everything shady. The only people I've been able to rule out completely are Wheiner and Senator Dutch."

"Wheiner is too stupid and incompetent to think up a scheme like that and Dutch was too distracted at the time running around after his little floozy to do any **real **work," Domani scoffed.

"Two senators down, two hundred and thirty six to go," Walsh said sarcastically. "And like I said some of their friends and backers which includes only forty seven of the richest and most influential businessmen on the planet. What little headway I've made is barely anything. But I promise you one thing Maggie, whoever did this…Whoever's responsible…They are going to **pay** for the lives they've stolen, including Wheiner. That I promise you."

"Joseph," Domani put her hand on his shoulder. "Why not take down Wheiner now? I'm sure with enough digging you can find **something** other than…"

"I can't Maggie," Walsh embraced her. "It's…complicated."

"Complicated? What do you mean complicated?" Domani asked. "How can it be complicated unless…unless…Joseph…Is Wheiner **blackmailing** you in some way?"

Walsh said nothing. "What does Wheiner **have** on you?" Domani asked gently. "Joseph please tell me."

"Maggie, don't…" Walsh pulled away. "This is my fight. I can handle this."

"Isn't that what your friend Max Sawyer said when he…?" Domani stopped herself. "Joseph, I don't want you to end up like him!"

"Max may have been a genius at maneuvering DNA but when it came to political maneuvering he was an idiot," Walsh gave her a look. "We both know the only reason he ended up on the run was that he decided to do the right thing but went about it the wrong way. Trust me, I'm not going to make the same mistakes he did."

"No, you could always make **new** ones," Domani pointed out. "Just promise me you'll talk to me before you take any reckless action."

BOOM!

"Speaking of reckless action…" Commander Walsh coughed as the smoke cleared from the exploding wall.

"Knock, knock!" Doc stuck his head in. "Avon calling!"

"Hartford!" Walsh snapped as he stormed out of the hole. "What the bloody blue blazes are you doing?"

"Well I ran into some friends," Doc pointed to some large security droids. "It took me a while to reprogram them. They didn't have the pass codes to your cell but they did have some very powerful lasers. So I thought I'd improvise."

"Not to mention probably alert our position to every villain on this base," Domani groaned.

"Where's Gooseman?" Walsh looked around.

"They've got him stashed someplace," Doc began. Suddenly the droids began to shake.

"Doc! we can't override their controls anymore!" Pathfinder flew out of one of the droids.

"Yeah they've got some real nasty counter programming in there!" Tripwire said as it flew out of another.

"Commander, Senator I suggest we take up jogging for health reasons," Doc gulped as the droids started to target them again. He grabbed both of them by the hand and yanked them out of the line of fire. "RUN FOR IT!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All right…" The General panted. The lab was ruined and he and several of his cronies were banged up. "Now that we've gotten **that **out of our systems. It's time to get down to business!"

"Yeah we should be beating up Gooseman instead!" Brainchild snapped. "Which is what I've been saying in the first place! So if there are no more distractions…"

BOOOOOOOM!

"GENERAL!" Kilbane roared. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Oh no…" Brainchild moaned. "He's in one of his moods again."

"HOW DARE YOU PICK GOOSEMAN OVER ME! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The sound of more explosions could be heard.

"Here we go again…" Brainchild moaned.

"Oh for crying out loud how hard can…" MaCross went out to stop Kilbane. Two seconds later he sailed back into the room.

"I was right," Brainchild groaned.

"Kilbane you fool! What are you…?" The General ran out. More fighting could be heard. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"We'd better get out there," Brainchild groaned as he looked at Slade. Then he looked at MaCross. "MaCross you up for another round?"

"Oh yeah!" MaCross staggered up. He pulled out his blaster. "LET'S GET HIM MEN!"

Everyone ran out to subdue Kilbane except for one of the General's guards and Nimrod. "Well **that** was convenient," Nimrod blinked as the sounds of fighting could be heard.

"Good," The guard strode over to Shane. "Now to get **my** revenge…A kiss should do it."

"Say what?" Shane did a double take.

The helmeted guard flipped off his helmet to reveal a long mess of red hair. "Long time no see Gooseman," Daisy O'Mega grinned. "Ah and I finally have ye where I want ya." She kissed him hard on the lips. "Too bad we don't have the time...There are a few **other things** I'd have liked to have done with ye while you're in this position."

"Daisy? But how…?" Shane blinked.

"I overheard that bloody fool Kilbane bragging on how he and a few others were going to take you down," Daisy gave him a look. "So I recruited Nimrod to get in on the action and make sure they didn't."

"Nimrod?" Shane gave him a look.

"What can I say? I can't say no to the ladies," Nimrod shrugged. "Especially when they threaten to beat me up and shave my head."

"Come on," Daisy released him from his shackles. "We'd better get you out of here before those idiots realize what's going on." She handed him his belt, badge and blasters.

BOOOOOOM!

"Looks like they might be distracted for a while," Nimrod gulped.

"You're right," Daisy said. "But there is one more thing I need to do."

"What?" Nimrod asked.

**"This,"** Daisy shouted as she punched him out. Nimrod fell to the floor unconscious.

"You hit him so he wouldn't get blamed?" Shane blinked.

"Nah I just don't like the furry little creep," Daisy shrugged. "Come on!" They ran out a side door.

They could still hear Kilbane fighting with the others. "PASS ME OVER FOR GOOSEMAN WILL YA?" Kilbane roared. "You're gonna pay for ignoring me!"

"YOU **WANT** YOUR DNA SPLICED? ARE YOU **INSANE?"** Slade was heard shouting. "Oh wait…YOU ARE!"

BOOM!

"OW! MY HEAD!" Slade roared.

"Come on, even Kilbane can't keep those idiots distracted forever!" Shane told Daisy. "We have to find the others!"

"Found them!" She pointed as Doc and the others rounded the corner.

"Sure know how to throw a party Gooseman," Doc quipped. He saw Daisy. "And the guest list just keeps getting better!"

"Doc! I'd never thought I'd be so glad to see your face," Shane smirked.

"Uh, don't be **too** glad," Doc pointed to what was behind him. "I brought some more of your fan club with me."

The security droids were hot on their heels. "They're shielded!" Daisy shot at them but her lasers bounced off of them.

"No problem," Shane touched his badge. "Leave 'em to me!"

He was hit by a laser blast and he reverted to his metal form. He tore into the security droids and tore them to pieces. "Showoff," Doc shrugged as Shane changed back.

"Impressive," Domani blinked.

"Not bad for a barely rehabilitated Supertrooper, eh?" Walsh smirked with pride.

"Uh speaking of Supertroopers, I just egged on Kilbane to start a mini revolt," Doc gave him a look. "And I honestly don't think you want to stick around to see the outcome."

"I've already seen the previews," Shane told him. "Let's go!"

They made it to the hanger bay only to hear Kilbane shrieking behind them. "GOOSEMAN! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"KILBANE YOU IDIOT! GOOSEMAN WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!" MaCross howled.

"I NEED THE METAMORPH ALIVE YOU FOOLS!" The General howled.

"HE'S **NOT** A METAMORPH! WHY CAN'T YOU **GET **THAT?" Brainchild shouted.

"WHATEVER HE IS HE'S A DEAD MAN!" Slade howled.

"You're quite the popular fellow," Daisy remarked as they made their way to their respective ships.

"What can I say? I'm the kind of guy people are drawn to," Shane smirked as he dodged a laser blast. He whirled around and fired back.

"Come on! Let's go people!" Doc lay down some cover fire as the Ambassador and the Commander boarded the Ranger One. Then he activated his CDU. "Tripwire! You think you can access the security codes so we can blow this pop stand?"

"Right-O Doc!" Tripwire went to work. "This is easy! Ready to go!"

"O'Mega! You witch! I should have known you'd stick your pretty little nose into this!" MaCross screamed as he saw her board her ship.

"I'll blast her too!" Kilbane fired his blaster but his aim was slightly off.

"NO! STOP! KILBANE YOU IDIOT DON'T SHOOT OVER THERE!" The General was heard screaming. "THOSE ARE THE EXTRA…"

BOOOOOOOOM!

"Fuel tanks…" The General moaned as the hanger became an inferno.

"He never could shoot straight," Shane chuckled as he flew the Ranger One out of the hanger just in time. "Here we go!"

Both Daisy's ship and the Ranger One managed to fly out unscathed. The hanger of the large ship exploded as the two ships made their getaway. "One thing I can say My Gooseman," Doc quipped. "You always know how to leave a party with a bang."

"Yeah but a good guest knows when it's time to go home. Plotting course to Earth," Shane grinned.

"I'll see ya around Gooseman," Daisy called out as she flew off in her ship. "Next time I won't let ye get away so easily."

"I can't wait to read **this **report," Walsh gave Shane a look. "Only you could end up getting a date during an experience like that!"

"Like he's the **only** one?" Domani gave Walsh a look.

"WHAT?" Shane did a double take. "Oh I **definitely** want to read your part of the report…"

"Gooseman…Fly the damned ship home," Walsh gritted through his teeth.

"Okay, so we got kidnapped and nearly killed by host of bad guys and giant killer robots," Doc said. "Other than that I think this mission will be easy as…"

"DOC SHUT UP!" Both Shane and Walsh shouted.

"Are these missions **always** like this?" Domani asked.

"Nah, sometimes they get really weird," Shane told her.

"This explains a lot of those reports I've read about the Series Five Rangers," Domani gave Walsh a look.

"Not even close…" Walsh rolled his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This was a disaster…" Slade groaned. He had a bandage on his head.

"I should have known not to get mixed up with the likes of **you!**" MaCross sneered at the General. He had several bandages on his body as well. Almost the entire gang that had been after Shane was there in the war room. "As usual your stupid plan failed!"

"Me? We'd still have Gooseman now if that fool Nimrod hadn't let O'Mega rescue the Metapmorph and our hostages!" The General shouted.

"HE'S **NOT** A METAMORPH!" Brainchild shouted. He also had a bandage on his head. "What is that a bad catchphrase for you or something?"

"Uh, who's the one that blabbed about our plan in the **first place?"** Nimrod thought quickly. "Not to mention let Doc escape and caused all the damage? Well, okay **more** damage."

"He's right," MaCross growled. "This is all Kilbane's fault!"

"Where the hell is he?" Slade asked.

"Last I saw he was taking off in one of the spare cruisers ranting about Gooseman and how he ruins everything," MaCross groaned.

"Was this before or **after** he blew up the extra fuel dumps stored in the hanger?" Slade asked.

"After…" Patch moaned, bandages were all over his body. "Definitely **after**…Oooohhh…"

"All right people, new plan," The General grumbled. "We'll forget Gooseman for now and we'll all kill that idiot **Kilbane!** All those in favor…"

"AYE!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Let me call the other Supertroopers," Brainchild said. "I **know** they're going to want to get in on this!"


End file.
